The Outsiders Red Roses
by JewelieLynn
Summary: Looking back Pony never understood how Red Roses could get him in so much trouble on that blazing hot summer day. Darry was so angry with him and all he could do was cry from the sting of, not just the belt... Please enjoy this is a spanking fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, I'm back in this world of The Outsiders because it's where my heart is. Please enjoy this story and sorry if any characters are OOC. All characters were written by S.E. Hinton and I'm making no money from this story. Oh, Soda, who would have thought you wouldn't use your head? **

Breathing out, I could see my breath, as the cold bitter air attacked my lungs and I slowly knelt down on the crisp brown grass. Leaves were carried away in the breeze of the freezing wind and I traced my index finger along the letters, Darrel Shayne Curtis, Jr. Tears suddenly stung at my green eyes and I placed above his headstone bright yellow roses and laughed to myself. Roses…..lord how those damn things had gotten me in trouble as a boy and I turned my head to the left. "Oh Soda, do you remember that one time those damn red roses got me a licking?" Tears involuntarily slid down my cheeks and I reached over gingerly touching Sodapops gravestone. I let myself sit back onto the lawn with my black trench coat under me and thought of that blazing hot spring day…..

Another hot day in Tulsa meant misery for the gang as they tried to cool themselves down with water fights in the backyard, but tempers flared because of the heat. Darry made sandwiches for the guys and as he stared out the window into the backyard he laughed. Soda had Pony pinned in the grass and the hose was soaking his face as he squirmed to getaway. He wondered if they put on sunscreen like he told them? They all had their shirts off and were in cutoff jeans running around barefoot. This July heat was worse than Darry had ever remembered, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The wet, humid heat had made his day off work miserable and just as he was about to call the guys in, he saw Pony knee Sodapop in the gut to get him off.

He saw Soda grab at Pony, angry and Darry opened the backdoor right before Soda was going to slug Pone in his face, "Hey little man, if you know what's good for you, you'll get off him and get in here for lunch." Two-bit's cackling laugh made Darry smile and he saw Soda grin too rolling off Pony. "Ah Dar, didn't you see him kneel me? It was just a little payback." Soda whined as he started walking in. Pony sat up, his back covered in mud and he put his hands over his face as the guys piled into the kitchen. Pony was upset that Soda had practically drowned him with the hose and wouldn't listen when he told him to stop.

Darry put the plate of sandwiches on the table and the guys sat at the table joking around dripping wet. Darry noticed Ponyboy wasn't in the house yet and he looked out the window seeing his baby brother still sitting in the mud. Pony looked so young even though he was 15, he was the smallest of the gang now that Johnny was gone and sometimes, he wished Soda could remember that. Darry opened the heavy metal screen door to the backyard and walked to where Pony was. He crouched down in front of him and noticed his kid brother's milky white skin was now a beet red. It took all his strength to not yell at Pony for not using the sunscreen, so he bit his cheek and used a calm tone. "Hey kiddo, whatcha doin out here? Lunch is ready and I want to check over your homework before you go to school tomorrow."

Pony sighed heavily and wiped his tears before looking up at Darry. Darry felt bad when he saw how upset Pony was and stood up dragging Pony with him. Darry was still a few inches taller than the kid and put his arm around him, "Well kiddo, why the tears? Did Soda hurt you?" Pony scuffed his barefoot into the soft cool dirt, "I got scared is all….I just felt like I was drowning Dar, like how it felt at the fountain." Pony felt chills go through him and Darry shook his head in understanding.

He hadn't even thought about that, and Soda hadn't either he was sure. He knew Soda wouldn't do anything to hurt his baby brother but it still angered Darry that he had. "You okay now Pone?" His voice was sympathetic, and he felt Pony shaking. "Why don't you grab a shower and I'll save your lunch?" Pony looked at Darry, "Okay Dar," He gave his brother a weak smile and went into the house. Soda looked up from his plate as Pony walked by and looked confused. He hadn't meant to upset him with hosing him down, but it was 103 outside and he thought he was doing the kid a favor. Darry walked in letting the screen slam behind him and went to the sink turning to face the guys.

"You and I are going to talk after lunch Sodapop, and you can meet everyone at the Dingo later." Soda's smile disappeared and Steve looked at Darry, "Why's the kid always have to be such a crybaby? Soda didn't do nothing." Darry bawled his fists but before he could punch Steve, Soda stood up putting his empty plate in the sink. "Come on Steve, shut it already. Pony's not a crybaby, I think this heats just getting to everybody. I'll meet y'all a little later, okay?" Steve and Two-bit took this as their cue to go and Two-bit reached in for another sandwich as they left, "Hate to eat and run Curtis's but I gotta make like a banana and split. Get it?" He laughed at his own joke leaving, as the guys just shook their heads.

Soda turned around facing Darry in the kitchen his shirt was still off and barefoot, but he was no longer dripping water everywhere. "Look, Dar, I'm sorry I roughhoused around with Pony, I forget how small he is sometimes. I was just playing around though Dar." He threw his hands up as if to show his innocence and tried to read Darry. Darry was pissed off he decided, so apologizing was the right decision. Darry crossed his muscular arms over his chest, "Well, little buddy I think you forgot more than that. Do you remember hosing down Pony in the face with the water?"

Soda had a blank look on his face and shook his head yes, still unaware what this was leading up too. Darry knew he wasn't in control of his emotions, not because Soda put water in Ponyboy's face but because Pony was upset. Hell, he was upset too, that some socs almost drowned his baby brother and that chain of events lost him, two surrogate little brothers. How he missed Johnny and Dally before he knew could think, he lunged forward grabbing Soda by the arm roughly. "Darry, stop, I swear I didn't do nothing to him and yeah, okay, I was going to punch him, but I didn't." Soda whined out with fear, and it was enough to snap Darry out of his rage. Soda had never really been afraid of Darry, a whooping, sure he'd been afraid of the pain but never his brother.

Darry let him go and ran his hand down his sweaty face, "Damn it Soda, don't you see how that could have reminded Pony of drowning? Like at the fountain! Running water down his face and scaring him half to death." Darrys voice was stern. Soda's eyes grew large and he was horrified, "But Darry, I'd never hurt him and honestly I didn't think about that." Soda's eyes watered and he felt upset that he'd upset his brothers. "I'm so stupid, you can whoop me if you want, I deserve it." Soda half sobbed out and it made Darry feel like the worst brother. He knew Soda would rather die than hurt Pony and he stepped forward pulling Soda in a hug.

"No little man, there's no need for that but you just need to think things through sometimes. You dig?" Darry sighed heavily and heard Soda sniffling. They heard the shower stop and Pony heading towards there room. "I think you need to smooth things over with Pony though, and I'm going to make him his lunch while ya'll talk."

Soda shook his head yes and walked towards the bedroom, standing outside the closed door. He wanted to go in but heard muffled sobs and for once in his short 17 years of life, he wasn't sure he could make it all okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I didn't get many reviews but I hope you're enjoying the story so far…..this chapter jumps forward so I can jump back. Sorry, if you didn't like the beginning but, it all has a purpose and I'm excited to finish writing this story. Soda, Soda, hmmmmmm… Also, sorry for the short chapter but the coronavirus is causing some issues. Stay safe out there everyone :) **

Soda's heart was breaking as he heard Ponyboy sobbing and he gently pushed the door open. Pony's hair was dripping wet and he had his white towel still wrapped around his waist. His hands covered his face and his brown damp hair stuck to his forehead, dripping water. "Awe honey," Soda sat next to Pony pulling him into a side hug, "I'm sorry, I must have scared you something awful by putting the hose in your face. I'm sorry honey, I just wasn't think'en you know." Soda couldn't take the fact he had hurt Pony and he sniffled as he began to cry himself.

This caused Pony to stop crying immediately as he was horrified that he had caused Soda to cry. He looked up at his older brother, "Oh Soda, don't cry, it's okay. I just got scared is all." Soda nodded his head and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry Pony and if you want to, you can come to the Dingo with the guys and me tonight. Maybe it'll cheer you on up and I'm sure Darry wouldn't mind." Ponyboy smiled and Soda knew he was forgiven. He hadn't really invited Pony out these days because he had homework and track but maybe he could convince Darry to let him go just this once.

"Alright, well get dressed and I'll tell Darry the plan. He also said he wants to see your homework and has lunch made up for you." Soda got up and he was happy to see that Pony felt better. He was smiling and whistling a little tune to himself while he got dressed and Soda was satisfied, he was okay. As Soda left the room closing the door, he cringed knowing that he has to talk to Darry about letting Pony out on a school night. As he walked into the kitchen all his self-confidence was washed away as Darry set a sandwich on the table for Pony.

"Ummm, hey Darry," Darry looked up smiling at Soda, his skin was glowing red. "How'd the talk go Pepsi?" Soda sat at the kitchen table and Darry joined him sitting across from him. "It went real good, I told him I was sorry and even invited him to come to the Dingo tonight. I think it'll really help him keep his mind off bad memories." Soda rushed out never losing his grin. "No." Darrys voice was stern and Soda started pouting. "Come on Darry, he ain't a little kid anymore. We were going out at 15 to the Dingo and letting loose a little."

Darry stood up and went to the kitchen sink, his back to Soda. He turned on the water washing the few dishes in the sink, "Yeah we were Soda, but that's when Momma and Dad were still here, and we have new rules now. There's no going out on school nights and I'm not going to change those rules buddy so you can feel less guilty about what happened with Pony." Darrys voice was still stern and unrelenting. Soda stood up and was about to yell at Darry, but Pony came into the kitchen getting a cold Pepsi from the fridge. He could feel the tension in the kitchen and quietly sat down at the table.

Darry dried his hands and turned back around looking at his two kid brothers. It was his day off and everyone was miserable because of the heat, so he took a deep breath in, "So Pone, Soda tells me you'd like to go with the guys to the Dingo?" he kept his voice on an even keel. Pony looked up from his sandwich his eyes shining and hopeful. Normally Darry would shoot the idea down immediately, but then he got to thinking he'd like to be home alone for once. Just to relax and have it quiet for a few hours, even though he felt selfish for wanting that.

"Yes Darry, I'd like to go if that's okay with you? I know it's a school night, but I brought you my homework. It's all done and tomorrow I don't have track practice, so if I go tonight, I won't be too tired to not go to track." Pony debated. Darry couldn't help but smile at Pony's excitement. He knew that Soda must have felt real guilty to have to deal with Steve's complain'en about Pony being a tag along.

"Well listen here you two, he can go but," Soda started grinning like a crazy fool and Pony laughed looking at his brothers' excitement. "It comes out of your hide Soda if this don't go as planned. No drinking, no drugs, no kidding ya'll." Darry stuck his finger into Sodas' chest, so he knew to take him seriously. He turned to Pony who stared at the scene in front of him, "Eat your lunch Ponyboy, then go get ready to go. I want y'all back here by 9 p.m. Pony has school in the morning. Soda looked down disappointed because his curfew was usually midnight, but he decided at least Darry was letting him take Pony.

12 a.m.

"Shhhh…..Pony hush up!" Soda whispered annoyed as he walked his kid brother to the fence. He asked Steve to drop them off a house down so Darry wouldn't hear his noisy car. He hadn't taken into account though how drunk Pony really was. His baby brother was babbling about a girl he had met and how he thought he was in love. As Soda turned to close the gate Pony loudly whispered how his girl deserved roses and before Soda could stop him, Pony reached into their Mommas planted garden, "Ahhhhhhhh, Soda!" Pony screamed out.

Soda turned seeing Pony's hand bleeding red all over his blue jeans and his brother was crying loud enough to wake the dead. Soda approached Pony's slowly, "Shhhh, kiddo, it'll be okay please be quiet. Do you want Darry to hear us?! Lord almighty what did you do?" Soda took off his outer flannel wrapping it around Pony's hand and just as he calmed him down, he heard the screen door slam. "What in all tarnation is going on out here?" It was Darrys angry growl and Pony looked up with so much sadness it softened Darry up a little. "Dahhry, I…. picked Mommas red roses and they bit meeeeh." Pony's words stumbled and he started sobbing.

Darry walked down the porch steps and knew Pony was drunk. He looked down at Pony's bleeding hand and wiped the kids' tears directing him towards the house. "It's okay kiddo let's get you cleaned up. You gotta use your head buddy, there are thorns on them roses stems." Soda was surprised Darry was so calm towards Pony and followed quietly behind them. As they entered the house, he saw a blanket on the armchair and that the lights were still on. He knew Darry was waiting up for them and then he saw it…. resting on the arm of the chair. There was his Daddy's old brown leather belt and he paused staring at it….


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord have mercy! Guys what an intense last couple of months and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update this. With COVID I had to move suddenly and then my family needed my help. I hope this update gives a little entertainment but mostly I hope your all staying safe. Please enjoy and between you and me I hate seeing Soda in trouble. He's my favorite and of course, thank you for all the reviews! They make my heart so happy****, NEENEE25:**** You're the sweetest thank you! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know the beginning makes me sad too but hopefully, the end will make you smile a little. ****Ponygirlrunner25****: I love Soda too! ****LaraAbdallah5588****: Sorry it took so long! But it's finally here. Thank you, guys, for the reviews! I hope you'll leave more, and I'll continue this story on. FANCLAIR: Thank you for the incredible reviews **

"Sodapop! Get in here and help me out." Darry yelled frustrated as he unwrapped Pony's hand and blood dripped down onto the kitchen floor. Soda ran in out of his daze, grabbing a fresh yellow kitchen towel. He saw five puncture wounds in the palm of Pony's hand gushing out red blood. "Ponyboy put your hand under the warm water and let's wash these out." Darry gently guided Pony to the sink and he whimpered when his hand was placed under the lukewarm water. He knew Darry got irritated when he cried so he tried to stop but the tears still flowed rapidly down his cheeks. Soda put the towel up to Pony's face wiping the tears away, "It's okay honey, just breathe baby, Darrys going to fix you up real good. Then, we will get you into bed." Sodas' voice was soft, as he was trying to comfort his brother.

Darry cleared his throat, turning off the water and took the towel from Soda's hands, "Soda, go get the first aid kit from the bathroom so I can wrap his hand and disinfect it." Soda nodded his head and went to the bathroom. Darry led Pony to the kitchen table, "What happened tonight buddy? Why were you drinking?" Darry tried to not sound angry but inside he was stewing with anger. Why didn't Soda watch him? How was Pony drunk? Why the hell were they late three hours for curfew?

Pony sniffled and he sat down at the kitchen table wanting to put his hands over his face, but he couldn't. Darry sat down, placing his hand in Pony's palm applying pressure with the towel, "Sometimes Dar, I just want to forget the memories of everything that happened, and I met this girl tonight." He gave his brother a lopsided smile, but it quickly disappeared when Darry cleared his throat. "She was real nice to me and shared her drink with me after we'd been there for a while. It tasted funny, she said something about it being some sort of tea. It looked dark, like tea Dar; I think umm she said something about long island. I think they got it from New York, that's where long island is right?" Ponyboy asked confused.

Darry had to stifle his laugh by biting his lip, what was he going to do with this kid? "Kiddo, that's the name of an alcoholic beverage that kids shouldn't be drinking. How old was this girl?" Darry asked suspiciously. Pony's cheeks turned red and he shrugged his shoulders. As Darry was about to ask some more questions Soda ran in. "Sorry Dar, I couldn't find the first aid kit and I remembered it was in your room, we used it that time you cut your hand on the roofing at work!" Soda rushed out and opened the kit pulling out bandages and rubbing alcohol. Pony's eyes got big, he hated the way the alcohol stung on his cuts and tried to pull his hand back.

Darry pulled his hand forward unscrewing the alcohol lid, "No Darry! It'll sting and hurt! Please don't." He started to cry. "Hush on up, I can promise you that's not the only thing that'll sting and hurt. Why are ya'll home so late? Sodapop Curtis, you better tell me why Pony's drunk?!" Darry yelled and he felt guilty when Ponyboy let out a sob. He didn't want to make his brother feel any worse, but he wanted answers. "Darry, you're scaring him, and we can talk after we put the baby to bed." Soda turned to Ponyboy rubbing his upper back as Darry scowled. He took out the cotton balls and took a deep breath. "Oh, we will be talking Soda, and luckily these don't look too deep. No stitches tonight but I'll wrap these with the gauze and sorry kiddo, we have to use the alcohol." Darry sighed heavily and dabbed the alcohol on.

Pony screwed his eyes shut sniffling and Soda held his other hand. Then before he knew it, it was over, and Darry started putting the supplies away. Darry looked up to the clock and it was nearing 1 a.m. already. He decided Pony couldn't go to school tomorrow and Soda would have to stay home from work. "Pony you need to get to sleep. We will talk about your punishment when I get home from work tomorrow. So, go brush your teeth and wash your face. Soda will be in soon enough and then I want not a single peep from that room." Soda swallowed hard and Pony got up from the table, sobering up and looked at Soda, "It's okay honey, go on get ready for bed and before you know it, I'll be in there to sing you to sleep."

Soda tried to muster up a smile and Pony still looked terrified. Pony went though, taking the first aid kit with him without whining or back talking to Darry. "Sodapop, go get Daddy's leather belt from the living room chair. Lock the door too, I don't want Two-bit stumbling in here drunk while we talk." Darrys voice was cold, "But Darry," Soda started, an exhausted Darry slammed his hand down on the wooden table. Soda jumped back a bit but headed to the living room to lock the door and grab the belt. He knew his brother was at the end of his rope, he sighed, the only good thing about tonight was the heat finally broke and it was cool.

He didn't want to take a whipping on a sweaty butt, something about that made the sting worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He grabbed the heavy brown belt and with his head down handed it to Darry without a fight. "So, Soda, what in the hell happened tonight?" Darry motioned for Soda to sit at the table and Soda did. His hands shook from the anticipation of getting belted and he sighed. "I don't know Dar; I was hanging out with Steve and the girls. I saw Pony from across the bar, but I didn't talk to him none. He seemed okay and I trusted he wouldn't do noth'en wrong because of the last time you belted him for doing drugs ya know?"

Soda looked at Darry pleading with him to agree with him because Soda really did think Pony had learned his lesson last time he had gotten in trouble with Curly. Darry looked at Soda and felt sorry for the kid. He was distressed and Darry didn't want to drag this out. "Well little buddy, I'll agree with you, Pony isn't a little kid no more and doesn't need to be looked after. His mistakes are his own and I agree with that." Soda looked up to Darry again, hopeful he might get out of this but as Darry stood up grabbing the belt off the table he gulped. "The thing I don't understand is how the hell ya'll are hours late getting home?" Darrys voice was stern and he grabbed Sodas' arm pulling him up with him.

Soda looked down at his white socks, he hadn't even remembered taking his shoes off, but he had. Darry shook Sodas' arm, "Well kiddo?" Soda looked up, "I just lost track of the time, I'm used to my curfew and when I went to look for Pony he had been drinking. I thought if we stayed a little longer then he'd sober up some. I didn't want him to get in trouble ya know?" Soda sighed heavily. If Darry was still just his brother he'd understand, but things were different now. Darry studied Sodas' face; he wished his Daddy was still here, damn how he hated having to be a father now instead of a brother.

"Mmmmhmmm, well Soda, I think your guilt from earlier really blinded you from doing the right thing. Ya'll should have come straight home if he were drunk not running around trying to sober him up. I want your jeans down and you over the table." Soda felt a heavy scowl come across his face, but he didn't want to argue. His fingers shook as he attempted to unbutton his jeans and as he slowly took them down to his knees he looked at Dary one last time. "Come on kiddo, I'm tired and I got work in the morning. You, by the way, are calling out and staying here with Pony tomorrow." Soda found himself yelling, "Darry! No, I have work and I ain't no damn babysitter." Now, it was Darry's turn to gawk at Soda telling him off, because usually, Soda would do anything for Pony.

Irritated, Darry snapped his fingers and pointed at the table for Soda to bend over, "If you want to make it worst for yourself Sodapop keep up the attitude and I will rip your underwear down. Want to keep them up? Get into position." Darry yelled. Soda knew he had made him madder than a hornet's nest and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Darry hadn't threatened him with a bare bottom spanking in at least a year but he didn't doubt Darry would do it. So, he turned over, laying his upper body on the table and before he could utter out his sorry the sting of the belt fell upon him.

He wasn't very vocal during whippings but Darrys heavy hand made him gasp out. The next stripe landed over the first and the pain blossoming from his bottom was almost unbearable. He started to cry and by the fifth strike, he started sobbing. Darrys breathing was heavy as he used all his strength to punish Soda, apart of him knew it was because he was angry. "You will not disrespect me! I don't care what has happened when I tell you something, I mean it! You got it?" Soda breathed in as his butt was set on fire and tried to answer but Darry was impatient and whipped the undercurve of his butt. Soda jumped up, "Pleeashe Dar, I'mmm sorry, I ammm." He cried out.

Darry realized then, how he had let his anger overtake him and as he breathed in heavy, he shook his head. He didn't trust his words and he pointed to the table. Soda turned around laying back down and Darry raised the belt laying down 5 more quick strikes. Soda laid on the table head crooked in his elbow sobbing. "Come on little buddy it's over now, pull up your pants and come here." Darrys voice was soft and Soda felt so defeated. He bent down and tried to slow his crying. This wasn't the worst whipping he'd ever gotten but one of the hardest. "I, Ummm, am sohhry Dar, I am." He threw himself into Darry and cried on his brother's shoulder. He remembered when his Pop use to whip him good, he'd find Darry and cry on his shoulder just like he did now.

Ponyboy never saw Darry the way Soda did and that saddened Soda. Every time he needed his older brother Darry was there for a hug, a high five, a smile. When it came to Pony though, now after they lost their parents, Darry could only be a parent. He yelled when needed, pushed when he had too and punished when they lost their way. Darry rubbed Sodas upper back, "Its okay now little buddy, but please don't make me have to do it again. I love you too much to have to whip ya…" he sighed heavily.

Soda sniffled ending there embrace, "I love you to Dar, I am really sorry something fierce. I'll call out of work in the morning to be with Pony." He grinned up at Darry. "Our baby brother met a girl Darry, oh golly he's growing up so quick." Darry chuckled, "That he is, little brother, now get some sleep." Soda walked away and Darry grinned to himself, both his brothers were growing up too quickly but to slow all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4 Hungover

**Hi guys! So sorry it's taken so long to write this next chapter! I am changing it to the first person/third person for Pony's punishment. Spanking in this chapter. Please don't read if it offends you. I hope you're all well and if you have time to review please do! **** I didn't get this out when I thought I would. It's easy to write but going back through and editing is a process so, haha, guess what?! It's now my birthday and this is my gift to you guys! Enjoy **

Fingers dug into my right shoulder as I slowly opened my eyes, my sight was blurry, and my stomach cramped causing me to cringe. Through blurry eyes, I saw Darry with a glass of water in his hand. "What time is it?" I croaked out; my head was pounding. He took his hand off my shoulder reaching into his blue jeans front pocket pulling out two aspirin, "Its 6 a.m. kiddo, and you need to take these, they'll help with the headache. Now ya'll get up, you to Sodapop and meet me in the kitchen."

His voice was stern, and I brought the covers up over my head, "But Dar, it's too early." I whined and then whimpered. My hand gave a sudden throb, I barely remembered what happened last night. Soda groaned, "Ponyboy Curtis I think you're in enough trouble without giving Darry a hard time." His voice sounded bitter, why was he mad? What had happened? I winced as I remembered having some tea, ugh the tea. Then as I pulled down the covers a queasy feeling washed over me and I jumped up running past Darry to the bathroom.

I barely made it in time as a sticky brown liquid was introduced to our toilet water. I whimpered and suddenly a gentle hand was rubbing my back. "It's okay baby, just get It all out and you'll feel better in no time." I felt a few hot tears escape my eyes and groaned. That had to be the last of it and I stood up on shaky legs. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Here Pony, drink up. Take two more aspirins too, I'm sure the others just came back up." I started to cry, and Soda just kept rubbing my back letting me lean on him for some stability.

"No need to cry huh Pone, we've seen you sick before and I don't want you to feel embarrassed; don't be worried about that." Soda cooed softly as Darry looked at me sternly, making sure I drank the full glass of water. Darry raised his eyebrows and took the empty glass. Soda followed Darry into the kitchen while still holding on to me and I noticed Steve asleep on the sofa. "Darry, did you hear Stevie come in last night?" Darry poured hot steaming coffee into his mug and leaned back on the counter, "Yeah little buddy, he came in about 4 a.m. He got into a fight with his Dad and he was broken up about it. Make sure to let him sleep, so he can sleep it off."

Soda nodded his head and I noticed him sit at the table gingerly. He hissed as he sat, and I felt guilt wash over me. I gripped onto the back of a chair trying to keep my balance but eventually gave up sitting in the chair. I looked up at Darry feeling even more guilt as dark circles were under his eyes and he gulped the coffee down. He looked exhausted and brought over a plate of toast. "Eat this toast, and here's what ya'll are doing today. You'll do chores, scrub them toilets, all the laundry. I want this house spotless when I get home from work and Ponyboy when I get home, we'll be having a serious talk." His voice was irritated, and I gulped.

"Dar, I thought Soda had work and I have school." My voice was shaking, and I glued my eyes to the wooden tabletop. I didn't want to look at Darry, it was just a reminder of how bad I screwed up. "No, ya'll are staying here today, Sodapop already called out of work. Ya'll created a mess last night and I'm too angry to talk about that right now. You don't use your head Ponyboy! It's like you don't have a lick of sense in you!" Darry started yelling but took a deep breath in.

I felt my hands start to shake and my heart beating through my chest, and I knew there wasn't anything I could do to change Darrys mind. He was going to whoop me, and even though I knew I deserved it, I didn't want it to happen.

"Darry, I thought it was just tea…I didn't know what it was really." I started to cry, and my hand was throbbing. I felt like death had touched me and now I was being yelled at. Darry sighed and ran his hand down his face. He knew his baby brother didn't know better and he started to get mad at Soda all over again. He should have been watching him, but he had already whipped him good last night, so it was forgiven.

Darry sat at the table and looked at Soda who had tears in his eyes. "Sodapop, you're forgiven, and hopefully this lesson sticks." Soda shook his head yes, "I know Dar, I'm sorry Pony. I should have kept a closer eye on you yesterday. You shouldn't have been drinking with that woman yesterday, and I could have stopped it." Soda buried his face in his hands sniffling. Pony felt even worst but didn't know what to say.

"This isn't all your fault Sodapop, and Pony you really need to start using your head. Didn't you feel funny after the first drink?" Darry sighed. Pony just looked at his brother confused, "I did Dar, but it was hot, I thought it was because of that!" Pony was now irritated because Darry just wanted to hurt him. He already felt stupid about everything that had happened. Sodapops eyes got big and his mouth hung open, why would Pony yell at Darry? Darry stood up quickly his chair shoved behind him scraping the linoleum floor.

"Sodapop, why don't you wake Steve up and go for a walk. It seems I have a job to take care of before I get to work." Darry's voice was low, and Pony could have sworn he heard a slight growl. "Darry come on! The kids just tired and hungover." This infuriated Darry even more, "You do as your told unless you want to get some more!" Darry pointed at Soda and he looked at Pony one last time. The kid had tears streaming down his face. He stood up squeezing his baby brother's shoulder, "I'll be here all-day Pone when it's over. It'll be okay." His face was soft, and he winked at Pony before he went to shake Steve awake.

Darry hated that he lost his temper so quickly, he'd really been trying to keep a level head with his brothers, but last night just broke his heart. His baby brother stumbling drunk and then hurting himself. He told Soda he was forgiven, that's what Daddy always said after a belting, but maybe he was lying. Darry still felt angry, and he could hear Pony crying softly. "Ponyboy, I just," he sat back down and put his hand on Pony's arm gently rubbing it, "I got scared kiddo." He gulped a lump down his throat. Pony looked up and now he felt even more confused. Darry hated him, right? Why was he sorry?

"I promise Darry, I didn't know about the tea, and I am sorry." He sniffled. Darry patted his shoulder and stood up looking into the living room. Soda had left with Steve already and the heat was radiating through the screen door. It had to be 80 degrees already at 7 a.m. and Darry figured he might as well whip Pony now, he'd be too tired after work tonight. He started to unbuckle his belt and he heard Pony cry harder.

He felt like a real bastard, but if it kept his baby brother from drinking any drink without asking his big brothers what it was, then it was worth the guilt. He heard Pony crying harder now and went to the front door locking it. His work boots felt heavier walking back into the kitchen and he knew to make sure this lesson stuck he'd need some answers. "Ponyboy, stand up and look at me." Pony slowly stood up trying to gather the strength he needed to look at his brother. He wanted to hide, and cry, but he knew that would be the wrong thing to do.

So, he looked up into his brother's disappointed face. "Alright kiddo, I have to spank you some, because you drank something you'd never heard of. You didn't go find Soda and ask him if it was okay? You then got drunk and good lord cut your hand on Momma's rose bushes. I can't have that Pone; you need to learn that." Darry sighed heavily. Ponyboy sniffled looking down at his socks, "But I didn't mean to Darry, and I promise I'll never do it again."

His voice sounded so small and Darry hated himself for doing this, but he couldn't stand the thought of Pony hurt. "Mmmmhmmm, well Pony after we're squared up, all will be forgiven. Honestly, I have half a mind to pull you over my lap and wallop on you good, but I can't. Your hands to busted up for that, so come here!" Darry snapped his fingers so Pony would come to stand to the side of him. Pony hesitated, "Let's get this done Ponyboy Michael Curtis unless you want Steve to see you humbled." Ponyboy cringed and shakily walked over to Darry.

Darry grabbed Pony's uninjured arm and turned him to the side and swung the heavy brown leather belt high and it came crashing down. Pony felt his feet lift and then a stripe blossoming across his butt then searing pain. He screamed and before he could catch his breath the next stripe landed under the first. As Pony swung forward Darry reminded himself how small Pony still was. He was swinging too hard and tried to hold back. Pony's skin felt like it was being flayed off as his sleep pants didn't offer much protection.

The strips of leather started overlapping the original ones and Pony started sobbing, he felt sorry for himself. "Pleeeease Darry, I'm sorry I'll never do it again." His breath's hitched and he found himself coughing, choking on his tears. "That's right little brother you won't." Darrys voice was stern and he tilted Pony forward a little, aiming for his sit spots. The belt swung and a new pain blossomed, and Pony screamed out. He wanted to reach back but his hand was injured, and it hurt more to move his hand than protect his backside.

Pony just sobbed and dangled in Darry's arm. His knees had all but collapsed. "Damn it Pony, stand up! I'm gonna pull your arm away from your body." Darry yelled frustrated and he knew Pony was in pain, but he didn't want to break his baby brother's arm. Pony stood up and couldn't stop the gut-wrenching sobs, his butt burned. It felt like one big bruise and he wanted comfort. When Darry let his arm go, he threw himself into Darry wrapping his arms around him. He was careful not to hit his hand and was surprised when Darry wrapped his arms around him too. Darry rubbed his back as gently as he could and kissed Pony's forehead.

would have done the same." Darry found comfort in that. Pony knew it was true, but he was still upset and just wanted Soda. "When's Soda coming back?" He felt bad when Darrys expression turned from warm to sad and he squeezed Darry tight. "I just know, you have to get to work is all." Pony tried to explain, and Darry smiled. "Oh, well he'll be back any minute kiddo. I want them chores done but make sure to rest too!"

The screen door swung open and Soda rushed over to Ponyboy, his poor baby brother looked like he just went through hell. "Awe honey, go wash your face and lay down for a few minutes." Soda smiled and as Pony walked away, he grabbed Darry's arm, "I have to talk to you about Steve." Darry had never seen his brother so serious before and nodded his head….


	5. Chapter 5 Escape for awhile

**Hi guys! With the world in such disarray writing a new chapter seemed like a good idea! Read and escape the world for a little while. Please review so I can read them and escape for a while too! Hope you're all staying safe and doing well, J **

Chapter 5: Escape for awhile

Darry glanced up at the kitchen clock as Soda explained what was happening with Steve and he looked awkwardly out the screen door. Steve was leaning on the front porch railing and looked exhausted. "So, can he?" Soda finished out of breath. He knew Darry had to get to work and didn't want to hold him up, but this was important. Darry looked up at his little brother and even though he knew it'd be hard; it was what it was. "Of course, Soda, just make sure after he gets off work today ya'll go with him but, listen here. This does not change a single damn thing about ya'll doing chores today. Don't think for a minute either that I won't whip ya'll when it's needed either. So, don't test me today little man, get them chores done and watch after Pony!" He was in such a rush gathering his things that he yelled the last part forgetting Pony was resting.

"I'm not a baby Dar, I can take care of myself!" Pony yelled back irritated. His brothers treated him like he was four, instead of fifteen. "I know honey, now listen to Soda! Glory, I'm going to be late to work! See ya'll later." Darry ran out the door clapping Steve on his shoulder as he ran to his truck. The truck rumbled to life and he was gone. Soda went to Steve, "He said it was okay Stevie and when you get off work at the DX Pony and I will help you. Just, make sure to wait for us and it'll be okay buddy." He high fived Steve and then he slapped his forehead. In all the commotion he forgot to do thee most important thing, he walked through the living room and to his shared bedroom.

He pushed the door open slowly, "Oh honey, I had to talk to Stevie but I'm here now." He rushed over to Pony who threw his head down on his pillow and started to cry again. "It was awful Soda." He whined and Soda rubbed his back. "I know baby, but it's over now. Do you need anything?" Soda couldn't help but baby his baby brother, and as his own backside ached, he knew Pony's must be on fire too. Pony looked up at Soda his green eyes shimmering with tears in them, "Will you lay down with me for a while?"

Soda knew he had chores to do but he kicked off his converse cloth shoes and crawled over Pony. Pony turned and laid his head on Soda's chest crying. Soda didn't disappoint and wrapped his arm around Pony's shaking shoulders. "Look here kiddo, thee other night was meant to be fun and I'm sorry it didn't work out that way." Soda's voice was soft and comforting. "I'm sorry Soda, I didn't mean to get us in trouble. She was a pretty lady and I just wanted to feel something other than sad. I try to not be sad Soda, but I want everyone back." Pony started to sob and Soda wanted to take Pony's pain away but he knew time was thee only cure. "Awe baby, things will get better and you're loved. We've got you kiddo, ain't nothing bad going to happen." He rubbed Pony's back softly and kissed Pony's ungreased hair.

Soon they both dozed off to sleep and when the screen door slammed shut, Soda jumped up looking at the clock. "Oh, Glory! Ponyboy wake up, we are in so much trouble!" Pony opened his eyes slowly glaring at the time and jumped up yelping as his butt touched the bed. They heard heavy boots walking towards the room and they smoothed out their clothes. Pony ran his hand through his hair as the door opened. "What in God's name are yall doing!?" Darry was furious because he had to come home for lunch today. He had forgotten his lunch in the rush of things this morning but he had fully expected his brothers to be hard at work doing their chores.

They were still in trouble, and when he came home the house was still a mess, he had enough! When he was younger, he'd get in trouble and if his Father said to jump, he'd do it immediately and ask how high. The heat today was intense on the roofs and Darry was too tired to deal with disobedience. "Dar, we accidentally fell back to sleep!" Pony rushed out and Darry found his hands working to take off his belt. "I told ya'll to be cleaning and you should be doing your chores! Sodapop get over here!" Soda hadn't seen Darry this furious in a long while and when he snapped his fingers Soda walked over to him.

He refused to look up and meet Darrys eyes, even when he wrapped his calloused hand around his arm and turned him to the side. He heard the leather whistle in the air and connect with his backside. His feet lifted off the ground and the pain blossomed across his butt. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes and as the belt came down three more times in quick concession tears fell down his face. Then, it was over as fast as it began and Pony put his hand over his mouth. He tried to not cry but seeing Soda cry almost made him cry. "Enough is enough Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you need to start listening and do as you're told. Do your chores and if they're not done perfectly, you'll get some more."

Soda looked up at Darry with daggers in his eyes and put a hand back rubbing the sting in his butt. Darry moved so Soda could go start on chores and as Soda walked out, he looked back, "It's my fault Dar, and don't be too hard on Pony. We just fell asleep," Soda paused and Darry shook his head, "Get them chores done." Soda was going to say more but he knew better than to push Darry when he was in this mood.

"Ponyboy, get here now." He pointed in front of himself and was threading his belt through his jeans. Pony did as he was told and Darry gripped his arm turning him to the side. His hand crashed down on Pony's backside in quick concession three times. Pony was surprised because it just stung a little on his already sore bottom. "I just whooped you this morning, and I'm not trying to hurt you. This is just a reminder that you need to do as you're told, even if Soda doesn't." Pony sniffled, wiping a stray tear away. "Okay Dar, I'm sorry."

Darry sighed. He was exhausted and hungry. He let Pony go and walked to the kitchen. Soda was crying while doing the dishes, and his shoulders shook. Darry opened the fridge taking out his forgotten sandwich and placed it on the table. "Sodapop, come sit over here with me, while I eat my lunch." Soda turned off the water and turned around glaring at Darry. "Can't, I have chores to do, or else I'll get whooped with a belt." He had enough attitude in his voice that it grated on Darry's nerves. He didn't pay it attention though. "Mhm, come sit down." Darry insisted while putting potato chips into his mouth. He had to get back to work soon but wanted to talk things out with his brother.

Soda rolled his eyes and internally cringed. He hated when Pony did that to him, but he was frustrated with Darry. He went to the table, pulling out the chair and gingerly sat down. "What Darry?" Darry was annoyed again with Soda and pointed his finger in his face, "Listen, little buddy, you can be mad and that's okay. You can be cross with me and even that's okay. But you won't sit here and carry on disrespecting me. Pony's in there washing up and starting some laundry in the other room. He don't need any ideas that it's okay to disrespect me."

Soda rolled his eyes again, "Come on Darry, you act like it was on purpose I fell asleep! I was tired and so was Pony." Darry took a deep breath in rubbing his temples and was just surprised Soda would be talking back. Usually, this was Pony being so bratty, but he was barely 15. Soda was about to be 18 in the next 6 months, he expected more from Sodapop.

"We're not getting anywhere Soda. Just talking in circles and this new attitude you've got simply won't work. Yeah, maybe you accidentally fell asleep I get it Soda, but y'all are in trouble. I get home, the house is still a mess and guess what? I busted your butts for it, so I need you to pull it together and get these chores done. Tell me this? Will y'all fall asleep next time? Or before you go lay down, you'll think to have your chores done first?" Darry tried to stay calm as he ate his sandwich. He had to leave in a few minutes to head back to the roofing site. Or else his boss would dock his pay and they couldn't afford that. Especially now with Steve's situation.

Soda wiped his tears of frustration on the back of his hand, "I'd get them done first Darry, and then lay down." Soda looked at Darry, "Then alright little buddy. Lesson learned, and next time not as much attitude." Soda grinned. Darry pulled Soda into a hug, "I gotta get back to work but make sure to get all the chores done. Then go help Steve and I'll be home around three today." Pony walked in as Darry was leaving and Darry ruffled his hair. "Ya'll be good and I'll see ya later." He waved on his way out, the screen slamming behind him.

"You okay Soda?" Pony asked. Soda went back to washing the dishes and smiled at Pony. "Oh yeah Pone, nothing to worry about. We gotta get the chores done and then go grab Steve. We're going to help him out today." Pony rolled his eyes; he didn't care for Steve but he tolerated him for Soda's sake. Why were they helping Steve? He wondered. "What are we helping Steve with?" Pony tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

Soda turned off the water and dried his hands turning around to look at Pony. "Well honey, Steve's gotten in a bit of trouble at home. So, he's going to stay with us for a while, just until his Dad calms down." Pony couldn't believe it and felt anger overtake him. He picked up a clean glass Soda just washed and threw it at the wall as hard as he could. He nearly missing Soda's head as the glass shattered all over the kitchen floor. "What in all that's holy!?" Soda lunged for Pony…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this next chapter sorry it took me so long. Review it, and Soda such a heart of Gold. Grief stays with us for a long time, I'm not sure I'll ever get over the people I've lost but I have a strong feeling Pony struggled with it…stay safe guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews so far. Jewels **

Chapter 5: Throwing Stones

Pony managed to spin to the left slipping past Soda and ran into their room. He slammed the door shut and jumped into the bed, hiding under the white comforter. His heart felt like it'd beat out of his chest and his breathing was heavy. His hands shook, and his injured hand ached where it was bandaged. What had he just done? Pony closed his eyes tight; seeing himself and Johnny chasing a white rabbit in Windrixville. He felt a chill go through him, and as the bedroom door opened, he cringed. What would Darry say when Soda told him Pony threw a glass at him?

"Hey kiddo," Soda breathed in heavily. He stood over Ponyboy, and stared down at him, trying to figure out how to play this out. If he told Darry what happened, he knew for sure he'd bust Pony's butt good. If he kept it hidden, then the guilt would eat him alive if something happened to Pony. Pony's behavior these past few months had been out of control, and he thought for sure Darrys whipping him would have worked by now. Pony was spinning out of control with his defiant behavior. When he used drugs with Curly a few months ago, he thought Pony had learned his lesson. Pony wasn't a bad kid, but he was still so sad about losing Johnny and Dally. Soda ran his hand down his face, he was worried about the baby of the family. "You going to tell me honey why you threw that glass?" Pony wasn't sure what happened, why had he thrown that glass? Yeah, he didn't like Steve, but he was surprised he had gotten so angry.

"Ponyboy, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna have to tell Darry what's going on." Soda tried to keep the edge out of his voice. He was annoyed his brother broke a glass and to boot, was aiming for his head. Pony wanted a do-over, he shouldn't have thrown the glass but he did. He felt his breath settling and his heart started to slow down, but he was too embarrassed to face Soda. He just acted like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Alright Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you stay in here until you can give me a proper answer. I've got to finish the chores up and we both are going to go help Stevie afterward. No, ifs ands or buts about it." Soda said matter a fact. Ponyboy groaned. He'd done it now; Soda didn't even want to talk with him and Darry was going to really give it to him tonight. Steve would be here too and hear his punishment. He wasn't a kid anymore and didn't want a spanking. Spankings were for children and he was 15 for crying out loud but his heart jumped to his throat when he heard the front screen open and slam. There was no way Soda got Darry here in the last ten minutes. Was there?

Pony heard muffled voices and the bedroom door open, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure his brothers could hear it. It was Darry, he was going to drag him out of this bed and whip him good. "Ponyboy Curtis!" Suddenly Pony was being crushed and he screamed as his hand became tangled in the sheets. He smelled stale cigarettes and a faint smell of beer. "Damn it Two-bit get off! You're hurting my hand I busted up last night!" Two-bit laughed almost cackling, "Oh kind of like how you busted up that glass by throwing it at Sodas head?" Two rolled off the bed landing on the floor grabbing his stomach, and laughing so loud Soda came back into the room.

"What's going on in here?" He asked slightly annoyed. Ponyboy took this moment pulling down the comforter, peeking his head out. "Two crushed me, and hurt my hand." Pony whined. Usually, Soda would rush over and baby Pony but he was still too angry. "Alright, well, it's time to get out of that bed and start some chores." Pony's feelings were hurt that Soda didn't seem to care he was hurt, "So what, you're not my brother now? You don't care I hurt my hand?" Pony asked annoyed. Two-bit stopped laughing and got up standing next to Soda. "Oh, you're right, he is in a mood." That annoyed Pony even more knowing Soda was talking about him. "Yeah, he is, now Ponyboy get out of that bed and get the laundry done." Pony felt angry, he wanted to push Soda and yell in his face.

"No." He simply stated and when he looked at Two, the greaser shook his head at him. "Well Curtis family, I can see when shits going to hit the fan. This is my cue to go, I promised my Mom I'd stop at the store to get milk." With that Two slowly walked out of the room and closed the door on his way out. "You know Ponyboy, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're lucky Darry won't let me whip you, cuz I would have already." Pony looked at Soda smugly and picked up a book from his side table.

"That it?" Pony asked. Soda couldn't believe this; it was like the kid was possessed and he didn't know what to do. "Alright, have it your way Ponyboy." He sighed and knew what he had to do. He walked out of their room and headed to the kitchen to call Darry. He was no rat and usually kept Pony from getting in trouble but maybe them roses poisoned Pony because he'd lost his mind. Soda got the emergency number that Darry hung on the fridge and slowly dialed punching in the numbers.

He looked up at the clock and couldn't believe it was almost two. They had to go help Steve soon and the only thing he accomplished was washing the dishes. The telephone rang but Soda was concentrating on what to say, he didn't hear the foreman answer the phone, "Hello, is someone there?" Startling Soda out of his daze, "Hi Mark, umm this is Sodapop Curtis is Darry around?" His voice came out a rushed whisper, "Hey Sodapop, yeah he's coming down from the roof now. You kids okay?"

Soda had known Mark the last couple of years and he helped out when their parents died. "We're okay, just, needed to talk to Darry." Mark grunted and yelled for Darry to come over, "Yeah okay kid, here he is." Darry answered panting from the heat and being on the roof all day, "Hey Soda, is everything alright little buddy?" Soda cringed and his stomach knotted. His butt ached too and he didn't want Darry to punish him because the chores weren't done. "Dar, I'm real sorry for calling, it's just, well its Pony." Darry knew Soda must have been really upset to call if it was about Pony. Soda was no one to rat on someone without good reason, "What 'bout him Soda?"

"I, well, I just can't get him to do any chores and he's in a mood. He threw a glass at my head when I told him about Steve." Soda could hear Darry mumbling curse words, "Alright, put him on the phone Soda." Soda felt panic take over him, "Darry, can't you just talk to him when you get home?" He didn't want Pony to be mad he ratted on him and he felt guilty. "No sorry Pepsi, it'll be okay, now just get him for me. I gotta get back to work here." Darry sounded sympathetic. He knew how Soda was feeling he'd been there before himself but he needed to get Pony to understand that his attitude wouldn't fly in their house.

Soda put the phone down on the table and walked to their room. Pony was reading his book and looked up when Soda came in. He glared at Soda, who looked like a kitten died, "What?" "Darry's on the phone for you." Soda looked so guilty. "You called him?!" Pony jumped off the bed and felt so betrayed. "Yeah, kiddo I did, and drop the attitude." Pony walked past Soda jamming his left shoulder into Sodas shoulder and Soda fell back a step. "Hey! What do you think you're doing running into me like that?!" Soda was yelling following Pony into the kitchen where the phone was.

"You're supposed to be my brother! Not some rat, who calls Darry when I don't do what you say!" Pony yelled. He was so angry and upset, this was Sodas' fault! Now Darry was going to yell at him, and he just wanted to read. He picked up the phone receiver, "What?" Darry tried to breathe in and count to ten, "Oh Ponyboy Michael Curtis, I never want to hear you talk to your brother that way again! I'm getting off work early and you better be in your room when I get there! I was going to just talk to you but now I see what's going to happen. Get to your room, and let me talk to Soda." Darry was quietly stern and it sent a chill through Pony. "But Darry," he tried but was cut off by Darry. "No Ponyboy, give the phone to Soda." Darry insisted and a few tears escaped Pony's eyes. He handed the receiver to Soda and quietly went to his room. What had he done? He should have been begging for Darry to forgive him.

"Hey little buddy, I'll get off early to take care of Pony and after that, all three of us will go help Steve out." Darry sighed running his hand through his sweaty hair. He never had to leave work early before because of his brothers' behavior, but he knew Mark would let him. "Darry, you don't have too, I know we need the money. I'm sure if you threaten the kid with a whipping, he'll straighten up." Soda pleaded. If he was being honest, he didn't want to hear the whipping and feel even more guilty than he felt right now.

Darry considered what Soda was saying but he didn't want Pony to think he could get away with his attitude towards his brother. "Sorry Pepsi, I hear what you're saying but I've gotta follow through with what I say or he'll think he can get away with things. If you want you can head to the DX and head over to help Steve pack up and we'll meet you at his Dad's house afterward." Darry knew Soda hated hearing Pony get punished, so he took sympathy on him. "Yeah, ok, Dar, I'll see you soon." Soda felt so conflicted. Would Pony hate him now? "Hey, it'll be okay little buddy, and I'll see you soon. Finish up with at least vacuuming the living room for me." Soda smiled, "Yeah Dar, I will."

As soon as the phone hung up Soda knew he should go check on Pony and then get vacuuming. Then again, maybe he'd let the kid sweat it out awhile. Soda vacuumed the living room and tried to cool himself down too. After he finished the chore, he walked towards their room and opened the door seeing Pony reading on the bed squirming from his earlier punishment. "Pony," Sodas voice was almost a whisper. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. "Listen kiddo, Steve's moving in here even if you don't want him too. I'm sorry that upsets you honey, but you don't have a right to use your anger towards me." Soda hated hearing the quiver in his voice, but he knew calling Darry was the right thing to do.

Pony looked at Soda and he felt sadness overtake him, tears stung at his eyes and he tried wiping them away quickly. Soda noticed though and rushed to his baby brother's side wiping his tears away. "Oh honey, the guys use to stay over plenty of times. You know anyone of the guys is welcomed here when they need to stay." He gave a small smile rubbing Ponys' arm, trying to comfort his brother. One minute he was so angry with his kid brother, then the next, wanted to save him from himself.

Pony began to sob, "Soooduh, it's just, Johnny was going to move in….cuz of his Dahhhd," he couldn't stop bawling, "Now, he's deeead and Steve's moving innnnn, what ifff I forget Johnny and Dal. We're moving forwwward but it's not fair." Pony choked on his snot and Soda tilted him forward so he could hug him properly. "Oh baby, no, we will never forget them. We're all just trying our best and it still hurts, hell it'll always hurt but someday It'll hurt less."

The screen door opened slamming and Ponyboy gave a small shudder, Darry was home…


	7. Chapter 7

**Writing endings are always hard, if not impossible for me because I want the stories to go on forever. In my mind they do at least, thank you guys for all the reviews and input! I always have a fun time writing these stories. I can close my eyes and see them play out in my head. Pony pouting, Soda with that grin and Darry with the stress of the world on his shoulders. Please enjoy this last chapter hopefully it wraps up the story for you in your minds **** Stay safe, be well Stay Gold. J**

Chapter 7: Some lessons are for life

Heavy footsteps walked around for a few minutes and Soda just let Pony lean on him. He rubbed his back; the poor kid was exhausted. Pony had been on an emotional roller-coaster these last couple days, hell, maybe even the last few months. The bedroom slowly opened and Darry peaked his head in, "Hey Sodapop, can I talk to you for a minute?" Darry had seemed calm. Then, he disappeared into the hallway again. "Hey kiddo, just lay down for a little while and I'm going to go talk to Darry." Pony nodded his head yes, and laid down on top of the white comforter. He knew he was in trouble and didn't want to give Darry any more reasons to be angry at him.

Darry was in the kitchen, splashing water down the back of his neck from the sink. Soda pulled out a chair from the table and sat down gingerly. "Thanks, Sod, for doing them dishes and vacuuming." He turned facing Soda and gave a small smile. "I'm real sorry Dar that you had to come home from work early because of us." Darry nodded and pulled out a chair across from Sodapop. "It's okay Pepsi, I know Pony's been a handful lately." Soda nodded his head, "He's sad Dar, and I'm not sure how to help him. It's like he's acting twelve again, and Dad had his hands full with him then." Sodapop laughed.

Pony had always been an introverted kid, but when he was twelve, he'd disappear to read books in trees or wander around with Johnny without telling anyone where he was going. Their Dad had spanked Pony the first couple times it happened, but the kid had always lived in his own world. The lesson just didn't stick, and eventually, he was grounded a lot of the times he was caught out late. He'd been grounded when his parents were in their accident, and then it took a lot of convincing from the gang to get the kid to leave the house afterward.

Darry ran his hand down his face, "You going to go meet Steve at the DX?" Soda got up and went to the fridge pulling out a cold Pepsi. He wanted to stay to convince Darry the kid didn't need a whipping but he knew it wouldn't end well. Once Darry decided something, he couldn't change his mind, "Yeah, I'll just say bye to Pony and head over there. Ya'll going to meet me later to help?" Darry stood up and started towards their room, "Yeah, how about ya'll bring over the first batch of his things and we'll join you to get the rest?" Soda knew one trip would probably be all of Steve's things but knew Darry had to talk to Pony, so he agreed.

"I set up my old room for Stevie already, so I'm going to head out." Soda drained his Pepsi bottle and headed to tell Pony he was leaving. Soda opened the bedroom door and Darry followed behind him. Pony sat up and looked up at his brothers. "Hey kiddo, I'm going to go help Steve grab his stuff and you're going to talk to Darry." He smiled at Pony and Pony felt his racing heart calm down. Darry didn't look too angry, but Pony's eyes saw he was still wearing his brown leather work belt. Usually, the minute Darry got home he took it off and showered. Soda put his hand on Pony's shoulder to comfort him and then left.

Darry cleared his throat, "You gonna tell me what's going on with you?" Pony looked up at him and his eyes were glassy. Darry decided to sit down next to him, "Ponyboy, you've been not yourself these last few months and I've been trying to be patient with you. You know how I feel though, we don't stop living just because we've lost someone." His voice was sad, because truth was, he didn't know how to get through to Pony. He'd whipped the kid more than he ever thought he'd have to this year and felt unsure of what it'd take to get through to him.

Pony rubbed his hands on his jeans, they were sweating something fierce, "I know Darry." That's the best he could come up with. Darry breathed a heavy breath in, "So, tell me what happened today?" Pony took a shuddered breath in, "So much is changing you know? I just, feel so out of control of everything and Soda says Steve's moving in for a while." Darry nodded his head, "Yeah kiddo he is, and we're going to be supportive of him. His Dad hurts him Pony, and I don't mean whips him every once in a while. He uses his fists and this last time; it was really bad. You know Mamma wouldn't want that, him staying there right?" Darry tried to coax Pony to understand why Steve was moving in.

"I know Dar, it's just, it's a lot of change for me." He sniffled. Darry ran his hand through Pony's ungreased hair to comfort him. "Yeah kiddo I know, but I don't know if that's a good enough reason to throw a glass at Sodapop or not listen to him. Soda says he asked you to do your chores and you told him no. I let you stay home because I was worried that you'd be sick today after drinking yesterday. I'm really disappointed in your behavior." Darrys voice was stern and Pony could hear the disappointment.

Pony felt tears slide down his face, and Darry stood up. He started to undo his belt and grabbed Pony's arm to stand him up. "Noooo Darry, please, I'll behave." He screeched out, but Darry had made a decision. He turned Pony to the side and brought the belt down, and he swung as hard as he could. Pony felt the sting of the belt and it was the worst pain. It shot through his butt and felt like his skin was being flayed off. It burned so bad, and Darry kept using his full strength to bring the belt down four more times, then stopped. Pony was crumpled to the ground, and Darry's arm was the only thing keeping the kid's upper half up.

"Will, you ever disrespect Soda again? Stand up Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Darry panted out. Pony cried and his hand throbbed. Darry was holding his wrist to keep him up, and he scrambled to stand. His butt throbbed something awful, "I…won't….Darry, I prohmise." He stuttered out as snot ran out of his nose onto the front of his white t-shirt. Pony was waiting for Darry to start whipping him again, "Good, cuz if you do, I'll really skin you. Do you understand?" "Yesss Darry." Pony tried to catch his breath and his butt burned through his jeans. Darry let go of his wrist and Pony rubbed at his wrist.

Pony cradled his hand to his chest, it throbbed just like his butt and he felt sorry for himself. Darry threaded his belt back on, "I get that your sad kiddo, I do. I know it's been hard on you, but that's no excuse to behave the way you have lately. You get me?" Darry sighed. "What would Daddy say if you'd acted this way? Hmmm?" Pony knew his Dad would have been very upset and this caused Pony to cry harder. He wanted to reach his hand back and rub some of the sting out.

"Since you decided to not do any of your chore's kiddo, you're going to go start a project. I know your hands hurting but you still have one good one. Go to the hall closet, and get Mamma's gardening gloves she got you. Then, I want you to march yourself outside and clean up those red roses that have grown out of control. Prune the dead stems off and clean them up, like Mamma showed you." Darrys voice was so matter of fact. He knew this is what his Daddy would have done. He'd sent Darry out to the mow the lawn after he whipped him enough to get a sting going. Mowing the lawn was to finish his punishment for getting caught drinking at school. It worked too because Darry never drank again while in school and truth was, he barely remembered the whipping. But damn, he sure in hell remembered mowing that damn lawn.

Pony's eyes snapped up, "But Darry, that's a child's punishment. I'm fifteen, and we haven't pruned them roses for a couple of years." Pony's voice was outraged Darry would even suggest that. "Well kiddo, you either do as I say or I can continue to whip you?" Darry shrugged his shoulders but he was praying the kid would just do as he was told. Pony took a deep breath in and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "No Dar, I'll go do the roses and I'm awfully sorry." Darry put his hand on Pony's shoulder, "I know kiddo, now go on. Get started and I'm going to grab a shower before Soda gets back. Then, we will stop to help Steve move his stuff if he needs us too." Darry gave one of his rare smiles and Pony nodded his head.

Pony's upper back thighs felt stiff as he walked to the hallway closet and he started to look for the gardening gloves. He heard the shower start and tried to rub the sting out for a couple minutes and then used his t-shirt to wipe away his remaining tears and snot. His hand still throbbed a little from the prick of the rose's thorns but he slipped on his work gloves. When he opened the door to outside the heat hit him, drenching his shirt with humid air.

As he walked down the porch steps with the pruning shears in his good hand the hot air stung at his lungs. He decided to start at the gate closest to the road so he would work his way towards the house. The heat beat down on his back and he began cutting the roses stems that had turned brown. Pony felt like he'd been outside forever, with sweat dripping off his face and his clothes drenched now in his sweat. He heard the front door open and he turned to look at Darry, who was coming down with a glass of water.

"Hey little buddy, here drink this." He gave Pony the water and he chugged it. He had barely made a dent in the roses even though he'd been outside for the last hour pruning them. Pony thought to himself he was never getting in trouble again! This was worst than any whipping he'd ever gotten, he was miserable and so hot. "You've got another half-hour out here Ponyboy, and then you can come in." Darry was relieved because Pony looked so exhausted and mainly looked real sorry, he had caused trouble. His plan had worked and he knew Pony would remember this, and hopefully keep himself out of trouble, for a while.

Darry chuckled, "You know, if it weren't for them roses, you probably could have snuck past me and went to sleep without me knowing you ever got drunk." Pony handed the glass back to Darry and just glared at the roses, "Damn red roses." Pony declared and Darry just chuckled.

I had removed the thorns from the stems of the red roses and laid them gently onto the wet grass in front of my brother's graves. Oh, those hot days in Tulsa were the best as a boy, and I laughed to myself. Closing my eyes, I saw us running around in the backyard chasing each other with the hose, as the smell of our Mamma's chocolate banana bread baked in the oven. So much laughter and the gang, we all looked so young. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, "Whatcha doing out here kid?" I scoffed, even at seventy, he still called me kid. "Oh, just thinking about that time Darry had me prune those rose bushes." I heard a laugh and looked up. "Oh, funniest thing I ever saw, you just sweating away and Soda helping me move in. Darry was mighty pleased with himself for coming up with that punishment."

I couldn't help but blush, "Yeah Steve, I know." I rolled my eyes and then smiled. Steve sat down next to me, "You remember that one time Darry made you prune them again after you kicked Two-bit for calling you….." Laughter ensued as their voices trailed on in the cemetery, memories of The Gang came to life once more….


End file.
